


Inertia

by guren666



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, John is the bro everyone needs in their life, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Some relationships never change and couples stay together. Smitty wished he was fortunate like that, too... but Cam made a mistake that cannot be undone.





	Inertia

Thinking back, his gaze was focused on the window, but his mind wasn’t there. How it all boiled up to that point, where it all broke up into tiny pieces – so tiny their relationship couldn’t be repaired. It was damaged permanently.

 

He held back a sniff. It was for the best.

 

The young man squeezed his bag with the few belongings he packed, mind racing about the events that led up to him having to leave.

 

A few days prior...

 

 

No matter how soundly the man next to him slept, Smitty found difficulty in trying to get some of that sweet, sweet escape to dreamland. In fact, he hasn’t slept in days and it reflected on his daily life, beginning with work and ending with small things like cleaning and cooking around the house.

As they both were youtubers, they spend majority of time at home, recording and editing... that is until his partner Cam started spending time with old friends from high school who were... let’s just say they had a thing for drinking to the point of passing out quite often.

Smitty tried to tell his boyfriend that they were bad influence, that he should cut ties with them. And that last time he came back from pub, hammered his behavior changed drastically, he was scared of that new Cam.

He still had his ex – boyfriend’s words in fresh memory.

“Stop being so melodramatic, a few drinks won’t change who I am.”

 

He didn’t want to argue so late at night, so he merely nodded. Tomorrow, he’ll talk with the sober and rational Cam who will surely hear him out and agree on that with him.

 

Another day came. Smitty didn’t catch even a wink, but he had a feeling this will change soon, preferably tonight when all the editing and working on videos is done, when it’s just them cuddling on the couch, watching stupid vines and just enjoying each other’s company.

Charged with positivity, he got out of bed before his boyfriend, he jumped into the shower to do his morning routine. Maybe then he’ll go shopping... sounds good. They were running low on some stuff, he’ll have to check the fridge later...

 

 

As he stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his sides, he heard footsteps approaching and he froze with another towel in his hand, about to dry off some the exceed water from his wet, dripping hair.

Cam entered, his blond hair as if brought more sunshine into the bathroom. Maybe now would be a good time to bring up something fresh to their dating repertoire, as it was getting repetitive.

His much taller boyfriend scuttled closer to him and took a look in the mirror, then shifted his attention to Smitty who was widely smiling. “Good morning, sleepyhead. I was about to wake you up. Don’t you have a whole day packed with recording? After all that, I think we should head out to town and have a date in a restaurant or something. What do you say?”

Retreating, he cleared his throat and the smaller young man could feel the tension. What... what did he say...

 

“Yeah, about that... change of plans. Rick is having a birthday party tonight. I am going of course.”

_Oh._

This hurt, more like stung him somewhere sharply, but he had put on a brave smile. It’s just one day, he’ll live through...

“Sorry babe, but I already promised I would go. I don’t know when I’ll get home, so don’t expect me.” He rolled it all out in one go, quickly leaning in to kiss Smitty’s cheek who passively stood there.

“See ya, babe.” And he left, going no doubt to his office in the house to set up everything for recording.

 

...

Moments later, Smitty remembered he has things to do as well, starting with grocery shopping and then doing some house work and some recording, too.

Shuffling his feet back to the bedroom, he changed and with a sigh that had nothing to do with tedious day ahead of him, he headed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Good ten hours later, when it was getting late, Smitty sat in his office chair, trying to edit a CS:GO video, but his mind kept wandering to his boyfriend who went out five hours ago and still didn’t come back.

He withheld the urge to call or text him. Cam is a grown man, he can take care of himself, besides he’s with friends. Also, he didn’t want to seem as a **clingy** boyfriend who didn’t wish for him to be sociable with his own circle of friends.

 

Straightening his back, he yawned as his eyes stopped at the lower right side of a monitor screen. 8.26pm, the sky was slowly but surely getting dark. One more hour, then he’ll call... or text. With that, he continued to cut of chunks of footage and sorting them out.

 

He might have gotten too absorbed in work. Before he knew it, the time progressed to ten minutes before midnight, which meant that Cam was away for... a long time. Saving his progress on the video, he closed down the editing software, trying to stand up.

A bit wobbly on feet, he picked up the phone and was about to call up his boyfriend and politely ask where he’s at so long, that no party or after – party lasts so long; when the front door practically flung open, then it shut so loudly the dog from a couple next house started barking in the backyard.

 

“Smitty? Smiiitttyyy where areee yooouuuu!?” Cam shouted from the entryway.

He’s likely so drunk he doesn’t realize how loud he is. Better calm him down and lay him down on bed so he can sleep it off. Smitty put the phone back on his office desk, walking down the hall, then to the staircase that led to the front door, where a very unsteady Cam stood, patiently waiting for him.

“Took you long enough!”

 

Smitty stopped on the last stair, seizing up his boyfriend from head to toe, disapproval apparent on his face. “That’s my line.”

Scoffing, the much taller man who didn’t bother putting off his shoes nor jacket neared him and Smitty felt it again, that rush of irrational fear.

“What did you say? You’re my boyfriend, not a fucking mother figure, so cut that talk.” His breath smelled of hard alcohol, which could only mean he drank when he left and didn’t stop until now, when the owner of the pub probably kicked him and his shoddy friends out.

Should he really aggravate this Cam and tell him what he wanted to say for a while now? Will he even remember what he said the next morning?

He stepped away, shaking head. “This has to stop. It’s not normal to feel this anxiety every day.” He said firmly, standing in their living room where they used to spend nights watching movies together. Now it felt like a distant memory. Pleadingly, he locked eyes with Cam who stepped in, shaking his head. “You should stop being so damn bitchy, it’s only alcohol. So what if I like social drinking.”

“There is a line between social drinking and alcoholism. Cam, I am your partner, not your enemy. I only want what’s best for you. Please, cut ties with your friends next morning. For my sanity and for your health. Please.”

 

A profound silence settled between them. Smitty didn’t know if his honesty worked or not, but he’d find out soon.

Cam paced forward, his face unreadable as the smaller man held back his breath in anticipation of coming words.

Then, he felt a sharp pain. A second too late he realized two things – Cam hit him in the face hard and second, his breath got knocked out of him as the taller man tackled him to ground and unleashed a furious flurry of fists connecting with Smitty’s face and body. He tried to fight back, but he was overpowered, all he could do was beg Cam to stop, but he wasn’t listening.

 

“You motherfucker! I should have known better to trust you, to think you would understand me! But you’re like all the others, you selfish cunt! Here I thought you loved me. And now you’re saying I am an alcoholic who needs help!? Seems to me you’re the one who needs help now, huh!!” He finished with a last connecting fist to his jaw and the smaller man could feel the bruises already forming on his face, not to mention the hot blood trickling from his nose and corner of his mouth.

 

Getting up from the pile on the floor that was a sobbing Smitty, Cam scoffed and somehow staggered out of the room.

Beaten up, shaky and heartbroken, he sobbed on the floor for what seemed eternity, unsure if he should even try moving. Cam just assaulted him, over the truth. It’s true that he’s drunk, but it doesn’t excuse what he did to him.

Touching his abdomen area, he made sure no ribs were broken before he somewhat sat up on the floor, sobs slowly subsided until they died down, but the damage was done.

He’d never thought that his sweet, caring boyfriend would beat him up like that and leave him on the cold floor to cry.

 

Eventually, Smitty got up on his feet, banged up pretty badly, but he couldn’t just let the blood dry. Moving with the speed of a sloth, he finally made it to the bathroom, where he locked himself in, cleaned his face the best he could and sat down on the tiled floor, too numb to think of anything. He had a hard time deciding what was worse – the sharp pain he felt in his body and face or the dull pain he felt in his chest.

This day turned out differently than he envisioned. This can’t go on any longer, he needs to confide in someone trustworthy. He was tired and afraid that Cam might break into the bathroom for another round – or maybe come apologize, but neither of those happened.

Instead, he heard him descending the stairs again. A few minutes later, the loud snoring confirmed his suspicions – Cam went to living room to sleep on the couch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Another sleepless night behind him, Smitty decided to visit his friend early, as he wasn’t keen on seeing Cam’s face.

He unlocked the door and sneaked to bedroom, where he picked out a change of clothes, got dressed and left the house in a hurry.

A few blocks away from the house, he let out a deep, relieved sigh. He knew a few shortcuts though this neighbourhood, so when he found himself standing before the front door of his best friend’s house, his hand paused at the door bell. Should he really tell him and get him involved?

It was too late, his index finger touched the bell. Seconds later, he opened the front door and stood in the doorway. “Good morning, borther. I’m surprised you remembered where I live, but come on in, it’s quite chilly outside.”  He muttered, leaving the door open long enough for Smitty to get in, then he shut it.

“What can I get you... I have... um... coffee.”

“Anything will do, thanks John.” Smitty tried smiling, but it came off as a fake smile, which John caught up to, frowning. “Alright, take a seat in the living room in the meantime, don’t bother putting down your shoes, the floor is cold.”

“Alright.” Smitty replied, walking up to the large room, where he sat down on a couch, shifting his weight uncomfortably, going over and over in his head if he should or shouldn’t tell his best friend in the world about his and Cam’s colossal fallout.

 

John came back with two mugs of coffee. “There you go.”

“Thank you.”

 

His long time friend took a seat next to him in the armchair, looking at him. “So, this is rather unexpected, we were supposed to record together with the boys later, right? To what do I owe this visit? Are you alright?”

 

Always the sharp one, he knew something was up. “I’m... fine.”

John put down his mug. “I can tell something is wrong, please tell me. You know I always have your back.”

He knew, that is why he came here to talk about it.

Smitty threw a glance at him, then back at his brown contents of mug. “I’m not exactly feeling alright.”

“No shit, you’re fucking pale like a ghost. Are you eating properly?”

Shaking head, he also put down his mug, now staring dead serious into John’s curious eyes. “This isn’t about my eating habits. It’s about... it’s about me and Cam. The few past months, his old pals from high school hit him up and they started hanging out. Our weekly couple nights were replaced with me editing by myself late into the night while Cam was outside, hitting the pubs. Yesterday, it reached a point where I just couldn’t hold back and quietly watch him destroy his health and our relationship, so I told him that he had a drinking problem. He didn’t like that and he... physically assaulted me.”

 

Dumbfounded, John listened to his friend with amazement and disgust. He never thought Cam would do that, he and Smitty were so happy together, it didn’t make sense.

“Did he hit you this morning?”

“No, he’s still passed out on the couch.”

“So he’s at home then?”

 

Smitty nodded, unable to hold back the tears. Smitty could hear the gears turning in John’s head as he stood up, making him stand up as well. “Well you can’t stay there with that abuser. You’ll live with me for the meantime. Come on, we’ll go back so you can get the most essential things, then I’ll have someone pick up your gear. You’re not staying with that maniac, not if I can help it.”

Holding onto his hand, Smitty sobbed. “But I still love him!” He broke down and John did the thing any good friend and person in general would do in that situation – he hugged Smitty until his front shirt was totally soggy, but he didn’t care. His friend came all the way down to his house for moral support and he’ll be damned if he won’t help him.

“I know you do, but it’s for the best. For you and for him. He’s not good enough for you.”

 

When Smitty’s hiccups subsided, they parted and John once again said he should come live with him until he finds something. He agreed, grateful and sad and so heartbroken he didn’t know people could feel so shitty and yet somewhat... relieved.

Maybe telling John was the last catalyst for his breakup with Cam. These past months weren’t about them and their relationship anymore, he solemnly thought.

 

* * *

 

 

There they were again, at Cam’s house. To think he thought that he and Cam will spend the rest of their lives in this house, getting old and still happily in love.

 

“Go on in and pack up, I’ll meet you back in the car.” The unsaid words hung in the air. _Meanwhile I’ll have a chat with Cam._

 

Smitty pressed the front door handle and got in as first, John closely behind him. He watched his best friend walk up the stairs to the upper level. As he was disappearing from his sight, his gaze turned to the slightly ajar door leading to the living room. Disregarding that he still had shoes on, he waltzed in, sat on the armchair and took out his vape, blowing the smoke straight at Cam’s face, which made him stir and wake up.

“What the fuck? – John, what are you doing here?”

“You’re one sick fucker, you know that Cam. Or should I say Fitz. I know what you did to Smitty, what you’ve been doing to him. Mental abuse, physical assault, the list can go on. You’re lucky Smitty doesn’t want to press charges against you, because if it were up to me I would get your sorry alcoholic ass locked up behind bars. Oh and next time you try to reach out to our group of friends, they might not want to record with you. I took liberty of telling them what kind of asshole you are and how you abused my best friend, my brother. Good luck in your youtube career ‘Fitz’. Goodbye and fuck you.” John said definitely and stood up.

 

In his drunken stupor, Cam slowly realized what he said and he stood in his way, his hands grabbed a hold of his jacket, his eyes pleading.

“Please no, you can’t take Smitty away, I love him! I know I made a wrong move. I’m ready to repent, I’ll take counselling, I’ll do it all, just please, please don’t take Smitty away from me! I need him!!”

John forcefully jerked himself away from Cam who looked like a lost puppy. But he had no sympathy for someone who beat up his brother and mentally abused him.

“He made his choice and so did you. This is the last time we will ever speak, don’t try to contact Smitty, he needs to get over your sorry ass and get back his life in order.”

Walking away, he left the still processing Cam in the living room. He didn’t care if he came after them or not, this was over.

As he neared his parked car, he found his best friend sitting in the passenger seat, his face was that of a determined person who made up his mind.

John walked up to the car, got in and shared a quick, knowing look with him before he buckled up and drove away, not giving a second glance to the house they were leaving behind.

In the rear mirror he saw Cam running out of the house, but it was too late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you know someone who is suffering from being in a unhealthy relationship, please do the right thing and help them, even if they wanna stay with their abuser, no one should suffer like that.


End file.
